S'envoyer en l'air avec lui
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] « J'ai une idée … et si on oubliait tout » « Juste toi et moi dans cette chambre, laisse ce qui te retient »


Titre : S'envoyer en l'air

Auteur : dark.setsuna

Base : GW

Genre : PWP Songfic lemon

Pairing : 01x02 ; 02+01+02 ?

Disclaimer : pas à mwa TT

Cette fic a été écrite avec les paroles de Tout envoyer en l'air du groupe Kyo.  
+ J'ai refaçonner la chanson à ma façon -

* * *

J'ai une idée …

Et si on oubliait tout

Cette guerre interminable

Ces armures majestueuses

Toutes ces âmes se reposant sur nos actions …

Tu pianotes sur ton laptop avec frénésie

Imagine si tu n'avais plus de rapport à envoyer

Plus de virus à confectionner

Juste toi et moi dans cette chambre

Laisse ce qui te retient …

Un souhait pacifique

L'un soupire pour une vie meilleure

L'autre répare une injustice et libère sa souffrance

Moi je soupire de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras

Et toi pourquoi soupires tu ?

Je me noie lentement dans le reflet d'un soldat déterminé.

Tu ne me vois pas ...

Tu es plongé corps et âme dans ta rédaction

Crois-tu qu'un jour cela changera ?

Délaisse ce qui t'appartient

Oublie toutes tes obligations

Ignore tes serments et promesses

Ne pense plus qu'à cet instant

Je suis dans cette chambre seul avec toi.

Tu t'es arrêté

Le regard vide et inconstant

Les mains reposant sur le clavier

Tu t'apprêtes à recommencer …

Détache le lien qui lentement te resserre

Tu es esclave de tes ambitions

S'il te plaît oublie tout ...

M'as tu seulement remarqué ?

Sais tu que je meurs dans ton silence

Que je me consume par ton indifférence

Et que c'est bien pire en ton absence …

Tu ne parles que très rarement

Des paroles superficielles

Insultes ou menaces

Tu ne connais que ça ...

Une seule vie t'indiffère

Préoccupé par la survie du monde,

Tu ignores mes supplications

Es tu sûr de vouloir vivre comme ça ?

Es tu vraiment prêt à endosser cela ?

Devenir un soldat sans aucun autre pouvoir

Et ne te ressemblant en rien

Assujettir tes envies et désirs

Annihiler tes pensées et ses contradictions

N'être plus qu'une machine ...

Sans doute sauverais tu le monde,

Éphémère, tu disparaîtrais sans aucun sentiment.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Tu sembles avoir terminé ton rapport

Immobile, tu attends ...

La paix est-elle réellement ta seule ambition ?

N'as-tu pas d'autres souhaits ?

Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens

Ou peut être en partie ...

Mais à quoi ça sert franchement ?

Je souhaite la paix autant que toi mais pas au même prix. ..

Tu vas finir par te noyer

Oublier la vérité

Te laisser submerger par cette souffrance

Ne plus avoir aucune trace d'espoir

Si tu restes, tu vas manquer d'air ...

Tu vas t'obstiner dans la poursuite d'une cause…

Et après ?

Y as tu seulement songer ?

Moi j'y pense dès je rencontre ton regard aux nuances verglacées

Je ne vois mon avenir qu'à tes côtés

Est ce cela que l'on qualifie d'amour ?

Je n'ai pas envie de me poser la question...

J'ai envie de me détacher de toutes ces contraintes

Oublier l'espace d'un instant que les colonies comptent sur nous

N'allons nous pas combattre demain pour leur liberté ?

N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Dois-je aussi y penser nuit et jour ?

Me dévouer sans limite à cet objectif …

Oublier qui je suis ?

Comme toi ...

Une larme se mêle à l'encre répandue

Pourquoi faut il que tu sois aussi têtu ?

Pourtant ...

Il suffit de …

Tiens je ne t'entends plus …

Tu n'es plus assis face à ton laptop infernal …

L'écran est rabaissé ...

Tu es toujours dans cette chambre,

Je distingue ta respiration proche et régulière,

Assurée et volontaire.

Soudain je sens ton regard,

Posé sur cette feuille où sont écris ces mots…

Je me retourne et remarque que tu es penché au-dessus de mon épaule.

Intrigué et amusé, tu lis les dernières lignes que je viens d'inscrire.

Tu n'as pas changé d'attitude mis à part peut être ce sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tu as fini de lire et tu me fixes à cet instant étrangement.

J'aimerais mieux être retenu dans une prison de Oz que d'avoir à soutenir ton regard.

J'ai honte, tu n'étais pas censé lire cela, tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre comme ça …

Et pourtant tu ne bouges pas, tu ne sembles pas en colère ni révolté, juste touché et amusé.

Tu t'apprêtes à prononcer quelques mots, tu t'arrêtes, hésitant.

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement si sensuel que j'en perdrais la raison.

Tu vas dire quelque chose.

Non, tu renonces, incertain.

Je reste là, immobile, observant tes réactions, incapable de dire un mot.

Tu t'approches soudain, tu as renoncé à dire quelque chose et préfères me l'avouer différemment.

Tes lèvres se posent soudain contre les miennes.

Ta main glisse sur mon épaule dénudée.

J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Tu m'embrasses avec douceur, caressant mes lèvres avec ta langue taquine.

Tu t'insinues dans ma bouche, une danse enflammée débute.

Je m'accroche désespérément à ton cou, t'attirant contre mon torse à nu.

Tu passes un genou sur mon lit pour retomber sur mon corps étendu.

Ta langue s'emmêle et me caresse avec tendresse, tes doigts glissent entre mes boucles détachées.

J'ai envie de … tout envoyer en l'air.

Oublier que c'est interdit

Que nous sommes deux hommes et que c'est immoral …

Soi-disant ...

Oublier que tu es mon compagnon d'arme ...

Si les docs l'apprennent nous sommes morts …

Si Rélena le savait, elle en ferait une syncope !

J'esquisse un sourire à cette idée, tu m'embrasses passionnément, entrelaçant tes doigts aux miens avec ferveur.

Je crois que j'arriverais à vivre avec cette idée

Je saurais comment faire ...

Et puis tant pis, on leur dira pas …

Nous resterons de simples coéquipiers en apparences

Luttant côtes à côtes contre l'organisation

Se réchauffant la nuit avec ferveur

Et puis ... C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.

Je sens ta main descendre le long de mon torse, caresser mes hanches voluptueusement.

Tes lèvres s'égarent dans le creux de mon cou.

Je noie mes mains dans tes mèches ébène indisciplinées.

Tu dessines des arabesques avec ta langue autour de mon nombril.

Ta main caresses par dessus mon pantalon mon désir grandissant.

Tu mordilles légèrement ma peau et mes boutons de chair.

Je me sens fiévreux et instable.

Ta main détache le bouton de mon jean avec envie, tu t'amuses avec l'élastique de mon boxer avant de l'abaisser.

Après tout je n'ai pas à avoir de remords.

Nous sommes deux adolescents en pleine puberté

C'est normal que nos hormones travaillent …

C'est inscrit dans nos gènes

Et l'on y peut rien ...

Tu caresses mon désir du bout des doigts et lui implique le début d'une cadence.

Je sens une chaleur m'envahir.

J'ai chaud et j'ai froid.

Tu poses tes lèvres sur ma virilité, tu y déposes un baiser avant d'en prendre possession.

Je sens ta langue qui s'enroule et se déroule.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes murmures.

Je me sens si bien.

Tu débutes un va-et-vient, ton palet se colle contre mon envie, j'ai la vue qui baisse.

Mon regard est embrumé par un voile de plaisir.

Je resserre mon emprise sur les draps, je me cambre inconsciemment.

Tu me retiens et poses une main sur mes hanches.

Je n'ai jamais connu torture plus délicieuse.

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop fort pour moi.

Je me libère entre tes lèvres si tentatrices.

Nous sommes deux enfants de la guerre

Entraîner à être les sauveurs d'une civilisation

Pourtant je sais qu'on est capable de …

Tout envoyer en l'air

Tu reviens à hauteur de mon visage et m'embrasses avec ardeur.

J'ai envie de m'abandonner entre tes bras.

Il n'y a plus de guerre, plus de soldats qui tiennent juste deux ados à la découverte du corps de l'autres.

J'aimerais que ça ne finisse jamais.

Ton bras glisse le long de mon dos tu me redresses contre toi, tes yeux me fixent avec désir et tendresse.

Je ne réponds plus de moi.

Il nous suffit simplement d'oublier

L'espace d'un instant…

Une minute ...

Sans regards en arrières

Juste toi et moi ...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, tu t'immobilises.

Tu me regardes incertain, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres offertes.

Tu descends du lit, attrapes la couette et la lances au-dessus de moi et tu ouvres.

C'est un mécanicien qui vient parler au pilote zéro un.

Je crois que c'en est fini de notre petit moment d'évasion.

Il te demande de venir voir Wing quelques minutes pour essayer les nouvelles modifications.

Tu vas m'abandonner et reprendre tes obligations.

Je me sens vide.

Je n'entends pas ce que tu lui dis.

J'ai les yeux fermés pour sembler endormi.

La porte se referme.

Tu m'as quitté.

Je sens le lit qui s'affaisse, un genou qui se pose contre ma hanche.

Une main qui s'appuie sur mon oreiller, j'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer un regard enflammé.

Tu es resté.

Tu m'embrasses doucement, ta main caresse ma joue.

Je sens ton poids appuyé contre moi.

Ton corps fin et musclé.

J'inverse la situation et m'assois sur ton torse.

Je détache les boutons de ta chemise et la balance dans un coin, ma main glisse sur ton torse plat et musclé.

Je découvre quelques cicatrices, je les embrasse et les savourent.

J'ai envie de …

Tout envoyer en l'air

Je saurais comment faire

Je crois, que c'est inscrit dans nos gènes

Je sais, qu'on est capable de ...

Tu m'attires contre toi subitement, tu m'embrasses, capricieux.

Je noue mes jambes autour de ta taille, je sens la pression que tu exerces contre ton jean.

Mes doigts glissent machinalement vers ta fermeture éclaire je l'abaisse et te libère de l'oppression.

Je sens tes doigts descendre le long de mon dos s'arrêtant aux portes de mon intimité.

Tu me lances un regard hésitant et soucieux, je te rassure par une caresse.

Tu introduis un doigt puis un second …

Tu me détends patiemment, attentif à mes réactions.

J'ai mal puis j'ai chaud, je ne peux m'empêcher d'onduler contre ta main.

C'est trop lent.

Tu pénètres un troisième doigt que tu bouges lentement en rythme avec les autres avant de les retirer.

Je ne peux retenir ma frustration.

Tu souris et je te sens entrer en moi.

Je me sens soudain fiévreux.

J'agrippe ton dos dans un gémissement, griffant inconsciemment ton omoplate.

Tu me laisses m'habituer à ta présence avant de se mouvoir.

Dans un mouvement saccadé et irrégulier, tu m'arraches des soupirs et des murmures.

Je t'entend qui prononce mon prénom, je t'embrasse tendrement.

Tu ne cesses tes coups de reins, j'ai la vue qui baisse à nouveau.

C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure ou plutôt encore mieux.

J'ai si chaud, j'ai l'impression que mes sens s'embrasent, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

J'ai froid.

Je sens ma peau qui se hérisse.

Tu ne perds pas ta concentration même dans ces moments-là.

Tu sembles avoir très chaud aussi, je recueille les quelques gouttes salées sur ton visage tendu.

Je sens soudain que tu accélères, tu m'embrasses sauvagement.

Ton essence m'envahit peu après.

Je me sens si bien.

Paisible et inconscient, comme sur un nuage d'air libertin et voluptueux.

Tu te reposes contre moi, nichant ta tête au creux de mon cou.

Je nous recouvre d'un drap et laisse mes doigts s'attarder sur ton dos.

L'espace d'une nuit, on aura chassé tous nos soucis

Oublier que nous étions des soldats conditionnés à mourir

Préférer être deux adolescents un peu perdus ...

A la recherche de sensations

De réconfort

D'amour ?

Demain ce déroulera un nouveau combat décisif

Tu crois qu'on gagnera enfin ?

Dis, tu voudrais construire un avenir avec moi ?

**Owari**


End file.
